Not a Single Tear
by PirateLove
Summary: Bella has never known her father and on her fifteenth birthday she leaves her mother in search of him. Forcing to pose as a boy, she boards a pirate ship at Tortuga. In the process she meets new people that just might show her the way... home. R
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Fifteen?

**Hello! I hope you like this story, I had an idea that was really good so I couldn't help but write it! Please review at the end it would be a lot! **

**Disclaimer: Do not on POTC, but I own Bella and Claire!**

**Not a Single Tear**

Tortuga is a wild place, not a suitable place to raise a child. Unfortunately, that's exactly what my mother did. I have been living in Tortuga my whole life; I have been around drunken pirates and wenches. It's not that bad, I mean you just don't go outside when the sun goes down because that's when it gets really crazy.

My mother works in one of our towns many bars, at night. So I pretty much lock myself in our house, spending most of my time fantasizing about the sea. One of my many obsessions, my mother believes I have sickness when it comes to the ocean. So tonight she was taking me out on the beach for my fifteenth birthday; we always did this on my birthdays. It was a tradition that had been going on ever since I could remember and I would not let is be broken.

"Bella, I've got the sandwiches packed. You ready darling?" My mother, Claire, called from the kitchen/living area.

I was just placing my necklace around my neck; my mother said it was from my father. Only I don't know who he is or where he is, I keep it with me always. It was a golden ring with a very large stone placed upon it. I knew I was suppose to where it around my finger, but I put it on a chain where I knew I wouldn't lose it. As soon I was satisfied with my appearance I skipped into the kitchen where my mother was standing holding a basket at her hip. She smiled at me when I entered the room, "Look at my baby all grown up." She cooed as she took me in a hug.

"Mother, I'm still the same as I was yesterday." I explained trying to escape her sudden affection.

"I know I just can't believe your fifteen. It just seems like yesterday you were running around the house naked." She said, as her mind played random memories of my childhood.

I just rolled my eyes at her, "Can we good now?" I asked impatiently.

As my mother snapped out of her reverie I started for the door out of our house, she followed close behind and made sure to lock the door after us. We made our way around the town to avoid the crowd of pirates and we followed a trail leading through the woods. As we were walking I envisioned my mother and I building sand castles, wading in the water, collecting shells or clams and sometimes we try to catch fish with our bare hands. My birthday is one rare night I get to spend with my mother; otherwise she's always gone at the bar where she has to serve drunken pirates all night.

We reached the beach where I ran straight to the water, letting the wave's crash against my legs. My mother smiled at me and motioned me to come to her; I reluctantly got out of the water to join her. I sat down on the sand next to her and gazed at the sapphire sky, the sun had just set but it was still too early to see the stars. "Bella," my mother began, I turned part of my attention to her but the other part of me was playing with the sand at my feet. She continued, "I know you want to find your father."

When she said this I turned my full attention to her, because finding my father was one of my many obsessions I fantasized about.

She took a deep breath, "But he is a very hard man to find and he only comes to Tortuga once and awhile." By this time I was dreaming about him walking in our house to see his daughter he never knew. She continued without looking in my eyes, "He doesn't know he has a daughter and…" I cut her off because I didn't know what she was trying to tell me, but from the start of it I didn't want to hear the rest.

"Mother, what are you trying to tell me, because if it's bad I don't want to hear it." I said with my fingers finding their way to my necklace where they curled around the precise metal.

"Baby, no I didn't mean to start it off like that, I'm sorry. But I just thought since your fifteen you would like to know some things about him." She applied as her hand patted my knee.

I nodded, "Can I ask some questions?" I asked, she bobbed her head letting her black hair fall in front of her eyes. I raked my brain for a question, "Where did you meet him?" It seemed like a great question to start out with.

"I met him one night when I was working, I was twenty five at the time and he seemed dangerous and mysterious. I tried talking to him, but he seemed to be too preoccupied with his rum…but later on that night he came up to me and we started talking only for a little bit." She stopped and glanced at me, apparently that was the end to that answer.

I came up with another question, "What's his name?"

Her face went still and she seemed to be debating with herself, "No, no, I won't tell you."

It seemed so unfair, why wouldn't she tell me his name, it's not like I would go around the town asking for him…or maybe I would. But that didn't matter; I wanted to know who my father is. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked, gripping my hands into the sand.

She shook her head, "He's a pirate, and he wouldn't want anything to do with you. And if you decided to go out and look for him you're just going to end up getting hurt." Her hand reached for mine but I took it away from her. Why was she telling this to me on my birthday, I thought it was suppose to be fun? I was beyond hurt; I didn't even want to be around her anymore.

I got up and brushed the sand off my dress and walked toward the trail, "Bella, wait honey. I didn't mean to…" By then I didn't even know what she was saying because I was running, my heels kicking up dirt as I sped past the trees.

When I reached my house, I grabbed everything I thought I needed. Extra clothing, food, my necklace (which was already around my neck) and a hat.

I got everything ready and dressed in men's clothing we had lying around, I put my auburn hair up in the hat and I headed out into Tortuga without a second thought of my rash decision.

As soon as I was in the heart of town, I was beyond bewildered. People were literally crazy; one man was even dunking himself in a whole barrel or rum. As I walked down the street, occasionally being pushed my tipsy men. My heart was pounding in my chest when I saw a man coming straight for me, fury in his eyes. "What ar' ye doin' hwere boy?" He asked with a slur in his brusque voice that reeked of rum. His face was red and sweat was dripping down his temples, he reminded me of our neighbor's bull when it gets mad.

I lost all train of thought; words would not come out of my mouth like I wanted them to. "Umm…I just…just was heading to the… the docks." I replied trying to make my voice as manly as I could manage.

The man gripped my shoulders, "I don't tink you heard what I was sayin, boy?" I was completely confused, I knew he was drunk but why wasn't he letting me walk? Before I could say anything he pushed me down on the ground where I landed square on my bottom. The shock alone knocked my breath from my lungs and my vision went fuzzy. Just as his foot was about to kick me right in the stomach another man came over and punched my attacker straight in the jaw.

Before I could blink a fight erupted before my very eyes and it was all because I was walking down a street! I turned on my stomach and started to crawl to a near by building where I could hide and make my way to the docks. As soon as I was behind the building and secure from the fight that producing larger as I stood there, I made a beeline for the docks. I knew where they were because my mother always sent me down early on Sunday mornings when the pirates were still asleep to get chickens and milk from a merchant.

When I saw the familiar shape of the docks I was thrilled to see there was no one there, the ships were all tied up and put to sleep for the night. I climbed aboard one that looked like the fanciest pirate ship, it was black and it had a carving on the bow of a lady, almost like a mermaid who was stretching her arms out in front of her.

I searched the ship for a pleasant place I could sleep and that would be safely out of view of people, I found one below deck in the steerage room. Granted it had rats and water but I slept on top of the cargo and before I could even rethink my decision of running away I was fast asleep.

**What did you think?? I want to know your thoughts!!! And thanks to everyone for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

**Ello!!!! Sorry it took a while to update but I was gone on vacation for five days, so yeah. This chapter isn't the as long as the one before, but that's a okay! Enjoy and please review, it means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own POTC, but I do own Bella and Oliver(you'll see who he is in this chapter!) **

**Chapter Two**

I spent the next few days at sea staying hidden amongst the crew, I learned loads. It was amazing how much I understood and I've never been to sea a day in my life. The only thing that was nipping at my heels was that I was afraid of being caught. What do they do to stowaways? Shot them, throw them overboard, fed them to a pool of blood thirsty sharks, the list could go on and on.

I was scrubbing the deck with a bucket and a rag that a man with a plump belly and gray hair plopped into my arms. I couldn't think of anything else to do with it but to wash the deck as I've seen the others do as well. I was down on my hands and knees scrubbing portions of the deck at a time, I was down to a rhythmic pattern, _stretch and back, side to side, stretch and back. _The words were playing themselves in my mind in automatic, but then the pattern was broken by the sound of angry voices. I lifted my head up to get a clear view of my surroundings, there was a man (that by what he looked like was clearly the captain.) and there was a scrawny looking man…actually he looked more like a boy. His hair was a deep brown and thrown out of his eyes which made him look like he was a lost puppy.

The Captain was yelling and vigorously trashing his finger in multiple directions, clearly the boy had done something wrong, because even the crew members were shaking their heads in dismay.

Everything seemed so…silly, as to yell and scream over a mistake that could easily be fixed in the blink of an eye. Whenever I did something wrong at home, my mother simply told me what I did was wrong and told me to fix it, she didn't raise her voice or threaten me. Just the thought made me want to laugh out loud, I tried my best to restrain myself but a short chortle escaped from my lips. I quickly took my focus off the mob of people in front of me and sang my rhythmic pattern in my mind once again, _Stretch and back, side to side, stretch and back. _I thought to myself if I continued what I was doing maybe they wouldn't notice me, but I don't think I was that lucky. The yelling came to a halt and I felt pairs of eyes piercing the back of my neck.

This was it, I was done for. I could already see my body submerged in the depths of the ocean with sharks circling me with a malice grin plastered on their faces. As I was thinking of this a pair of boots appeared right in front of my eyes. I took a deep breath and made my eyes follow the legs up to the face that was glaring down on me. I was petrified under his glower, he gestured for me to stand. I tried my best to stable myself on my quivering legs, but I eventually got there. "May I ask your name?" The Captain asked, his eyes still fixed upon my face.

My mind panicked, I didn't think of a fake name before, I found myself scolding me for not being prepared for a situation like this one that was lying before me. I hastily corrected myself and searched my brain for a name, "My name is Roger." It seemed simple and easy to say, but my voice was all but convincing it unfortunately cracked right after Roger. I glanced around nervously, was I imagining my cracked voice or did no one notice at all?

The Captain nodded, "I see…_Roger_, was there something funny earlier?" He asked, putting a certain emphasis on my "name".

I shook my head too afraid to speak. After all my voice is exceptionally more famine then theirs.

The Captain nodded once again seemingly satisfied with my response, only he didn't seem satisfied at all. He seemed to be thinking about something, he was very engrossed in his thoughts. Confused by this I glanced around quickly to pick up emotions from the crew, but they too were in the same thought mode as the Captain. Maybe they were planning the worst and most gory death they could think of for me. I couldn't imagine anything worse then the sharks, they alone frightened me to no end. The Captain finally spoke, "Roger have you always been on this crew?" He asked thoughtfully, the crew murmured behind me apparently discussing something.

"No, I came aboard in Tortuga…sir." I replied in my "manly" voice.

"Umm… interesting." He placed his finger upon his chin, which was decorated with multiple different rings. "What are your intentions on this ship?"

Nothing came to mind, what do pirates do? Besides drinking, sleeping with wenches and pillaging…I couldn't really think of anything else. "I am in search of a family member." It wouldn't hurt to tell them the truth and besides maybe they knew him, all I had to do was tell them my last name.

"Family? Family." He and the crew started laughing, I had no idea why. "Good luck finding them boy, but as long as you're on this ship you follow under my command, savvy?"

I nodded my head the flaps of my hat going along with it.

"Welcome aboard… _Roger_." Yet again he put that certain emphasis on my name, but I didn't care they weren't going to shot me or feed me to the sharks he was inviting on their ship! I had the sudden adrenaline rush to wash the deck once again, _stretch and back, side to side, stretch and back, _only it was becoming a song that I enjoyed. I could wash this deck forever, with the sun glowing down on me, the sea lapping against the ship and the humming of the crew as they chimed together in a familiar tune; it was the most perfect day I could imagine.

J J J J

That night I wallowed on deck enjoying the brisk breeze on my cheeks, now I didn't have to be afraid about being caught. They didn't know I was a girl, they might suspect something of me but I didn't care. They would never figure it out at least not as I am concerned. Suddenly I saw a figure come up beside me, "Nice night isn't it?"

I turned my head in its direction; it was the boy from earlier today. The one that was being scolded, "Oh, yes." I replied being careful to place my manly voice on.

We stood there for minutes without saying a word, it was nice. I felt like I didn't have to worry about what I said, it didn't really matter to me at the moment. Finally he broke the silence, "How old are you? You seem too young."

"I am only fifteen, but why would you care you don't look any older then me?" I was surprising myself, usually I didn't talk to strangers too openly before, I guess I never really talked to anyone.

He just smiled, "That is right, but I am still older then you."

"How much older?"

"A year."

"Ohhh…that makes a big difference. What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Oliver, but most people, and when I mean people I mean the crew, just call me Ollie."

I laughed at his sense of humor, "So, if I may ask? What brings _you _on the ship?"

His face suddenly turned sullen, "Umm… my mother and I live here and my father is… he a…" I deeply regretted asking the question, seeing him like that only made it worse.

"I'm sorry you don't have to finish, I understand." I only realized just then that my manly voice had left and I found my hand absently placed on his arm as a sign of comfort. Oliver looked at me confused and a little scared; I quickly took my hand away and tried to think of the best thing to say. But right when I opened my mouth an unexpected breeze came and lifted my hat into water. My auburn curls were released from their confinement and bounced freely on my shoulders.

I gasped and my hands flew up to my hair as if to hide my curls beneath them. I stared at Oliver whose eyes were wide and his expression was one of shock, I suddenly wished that I was beneath the waves with the blood thirsty sharks; it seemed like the only dissent place right now.

   

**I know that was kinda sudden for someone to find out about her already but it was too hard to resist! Please review!!! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

Hello

**Hello…I know I haven't updated in months, but I assumed you would forgive me. This chapter only took me a day, but I feel it will satisfy anyone! Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters, but I do own Bella and Oliver!**

**Chapter Three**

Oliver and I stared at each other for what seemed like hours, my mouth was dry and my throat felt swollen. I thought of what to say but I choked them down again before they even had chance to escape. When I was about to actually speak Oliver beat me to it. "Umm… so you're a…a girl." It was quite obvious considering the situation before us, but I guess he wanted to confirm it.

Suddenly I was in panic, "Yes, but don't tell anyone! Because if people found out…I, I, I wouldn't even know what would happen, but I do know that it wouldn't be good. Right?" The words flooded out of my mouth in a highly squeaky manner.

"No, I won't tell anyone, but answer a question for me. What drives a young woman on a pirate ship? I'm just curious." He asked genuinely curious, I could tell by how his eyes burned into mine as if trying to find answers.

Somewhere deep down inside of me I felt like I could really and truly trust him to keep his word. "Well if you really want to know, I came aboard to find my father."

He nodded his head, "Logical enough," We stood in an awkward silence for minutes. I couldn't even breath, my chest was constricting my lungs and I felt faint. "Well I bid you a good night…" Oliver paused and let me finish the rest of his sentence.

"Bella," I smiled, "But do you have to leave already?"

"I'm sure my mother wouldn't be too happy if she found me gone," he took a clumsy step backwards, "Oh, here is something for your hair." Oliver gave me a smile and handed me an awkwardly shaped object. Then he turned around and walked down the stairs.

After he left I looked down at my hands and found another hat, except this one wasn't made of straw.



The morning after the sun was shining through the cracks of the ship and the gentle lulling was enough to put anyone back to sleep, but I was up as soon as my eyes lids opened. The night before was playing in my head to vividly I thought I was reliving it and just as suddenly I had a horrible thought. What if someone found out? Or worse, what if they _all _knew?

I told myself I was just being silly and built up enough courage to walk up the stairs; before I even entered the daylight though, I needed to secure my hat on my head. Once that was accomplished I pushed the door open with my wobbling arms, I was expected to be plummeted to the ground by several heavyset men as soon as I step foot on the deck. But to my surprise I was greeted by golden sunshine that radiated off the aqua blue waters of the Caribbean. Which washed away all my worries, it was just that beautiful.

A bucket of paint and a brush were thrusted into my hands by some unknown man; with that I was sent to work on the rails of the ship. I put a fairly large glob of paint on my brush to begin with and then slapped it on the wood, but some slid into the water below. Leaving a circle of black in the middle of the ocean, "You there!" Startled, I turned around to face a man with a straggly beard and magnificent bright blue eyes shaking a crooked finger at me. "Don't waste that paint! It's one of the only buckets we got!" Then without another word he stepped back and left me alone.

Not wanting another warning like that, I put a very small amount on the tip of the brush and swept in gently across the wood. At this rate time seemed to pass by slowly at first, but once I concentrated enough on my task the minutes just seemed to tick away. Then before I knew it I was done with all the rails of the ship, but my hand was mighty soar.

I brought the bucket and brush to the store room and was yet again startled by another voice, "Well, well."

The bucket and brush dropped out of my hands and I spun around to look at the voice's owner, I was relieved to find out it was Oliver. His brown curls and eyes made him such a relief to look at after being around old dirty men all day. "You scared me." I said putting my hand to my heart for emphasis.

He smiled at me, "I am surprised to see you out and about today, I was expecting you hide down below."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not a coward you know."

"Oh, I never thought you were, but I just…" Oliver trailed off his sentence; I couldn't tell if he truly didn't know what he wanted to say or he just didn't want to offend me.

I picked the bucket and brush off the ground and put them in there rightful place, then I looked back at Oliver. He was staring back at me in an odd sort of way, "What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I still can't figure out what drives a young lady on a ship." He paused and toyed with a key that dangled off his belt. "I know that you're in search of your father, but I have sneaking suspicion that there's something more." Then he looked at me once more and left the store room.

I was shocked, how can he figure me out. I was in search of my father, yes, but I told him that last night. There was something else I hadn't told him, another force that drove me out to sea and that was…adventure. I lived for the thrill of the chase or just to be in combat and to have the wind whip my curls around my face, to smell the fresh sea salt, or have the sun beat down on my back without mercy. All these things were what I craved for and longed for. But I never told anyone my secret wanting, that's why I couldn't understand how Oliver could possibly look down in me and see my desires written across my face. It scared me, I felt vulnerable at the very thought.



Later on that night I was enjoying the breeze out on deck and watching for whales of any sort. It was amazing how just a few days ago I was sitting in my shabby house in Tortuga waiting for my mother to arrive home, now I was sailing through unknown waters. It thrilled me to be experiencing what I dreamed of my whole life. I smiled at the thought, "You, sailor." Yet another time I was scared by a voice behind me.

I turned around…again, to be faced with the Captain himself. His dread locks and trinkets hung around his face, but some were held up by a bandanna. He sure did look the part of a captain, which intimidated me even more. "Yes sir?" I asked cautiously.

"You do not own your own sword?" He asked, pointing down to my empty belt.

"No sir, I don't."

He shook his head, "I've never met a sailor who does not own his own set of equipment." At this time he was sweeping the ship with his eyes. He spoke to a short chubby man, "Gibbs, could you please fetch me a sword from my room."

The man, Gibbs, nodded and then trotted off the deck. The Captain leaned against the rail next to me and we just waited silently. I assumed the sword Gibbs went to fetch was for me, but a thought crossed my mind. What if the sword was to kill me, because I didn't own my own? It seemed silly for me to even think this, but it was plausible. Anything could happen on a pirate ship. I panicked for a second or two, and then I realized the Captain would have just used his own sword to kill me. I sighed with relief.

"Here you are Jack." Gibbs returned with an old sword, but the metal still shined. _Any sword is good for me, _I thought.

"Good, this will do." Captain Jack said as he took the sword from Gibbs. Then he handed it to me, "This is yours now, I only did this because you look to young to acquire your own and I wouldn't want to leave you without a weapon."

The sword felt heavy and awkward in my hands, "Thank you sir." I said, staring at _my _sword. Captain Jack didn't smile, but he gave me a hard smack on my back and left. I have my very own sword! I was bursting with pride and excitement, but that was soon vanquished when I remembered…I don't know how to use one.

I glanced around the ship to make sure no one was watching, and then I tried swinging at the nearest crate. Except when the metal hit the wood the sword fell out of my grasp and left my wrist throbbing with pain. I tried helplessly over and over again, but it was no use. I couldn't make a mark on the wood; I leaned against the rail and felt defeated by a _box_!

Just when I thought I'd given up, a figure stepped into the moon light. "Looks like you need a teacher." Oliver smiled down at me.

Just when I was about to turn him down and tell him I was capable of teaching myself, he reached out his hand to lift me up on my feet. Maybe he could actually help me, "Thank you, I would like that."

"Great we'll start tonight." Enthused, he took out his own sword and started showing me all the parts. Then we moved to grip, then to movements. It took us over an hour until I could hold a sword correctly let alone do movements, but Oliver was very patient with me and never yelled.

Just when we were going to call it a night, I asked him, "Could I at least try a fight."

He stared at me, "You want to try and fight me?"

I knew I wasn't even close to mastering the sword, but I could still practice. "Yes, you'll take it easy on me right?"

He nodded and motioned to bring my sword up in ready position. Then we started, my sword clanked with his first and I was so thrilled that I almost forgot to block his next thrust. But I managed again to block it; my adrenaline was pumping so hard that my mind went fuzzy. Then I felt a blow on my leg, he had hit me with the blunt side of his sword; which left me so shocked I fell right on my backside.

Oliver chuckled, "Your first lesson. It wasn't that bad, but you have some work to do." Again he held his hand for me and I took it, getting up on my feet turned out to be more difficult that I thought.

I managed to get to my bed, which was a spare hammock I found and hung up in the storage room. As I lied there I reran my whole lesson through my head, it was amazing how much I learned in that short of time. There was something that stuck out at me though and it is what I thought most valuable. It was to never be taken by surprise either it was by swords, people, or voices!

**So how was it? Please review I love the support, it's what keeps me motivated! **


	4. Chapter 4: Hammock

Hello

**Thanks to everyone who read my story, you guys are awesome! It helped me finish this chapter, so all you people out there are giving me the power to go on. (I know that just sounded like I got that from a cheesy movie or something, but it's true.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters, but I do own Bella and Oliver!**

**Chapter Four**

Two weeks past by and my lessons with Oliver continued, but they became more demanding. I was beginning to become sore and blisters were developing on the palms of my hands. Oliver did tell me though, that I was improving; which put a bright note in the agonizing practices.

One day when I was polishing up my parry, the short plump man named Gibbs came up to me. "Captain Sparrow wants to speak with you." He motioned me with his hand to follow him, so I did, but somewhat reluctantly.

I had no idea why Captain Sparrow wanted to see me, I was being a good girl…boy. I didn't talk to anyone and I did my duties. What more did he expect from me? Then in a split second that evil thought crossed my mind, what if he knew about me? _No, no, he couldn't have, unless he has spies hidden about the ship. _I thought to myself, trying to sooth my body. Which I just noticed now was shaking violently and my hands were becoming clammy. I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow before it reached my eyes. Then I glanced around, I felt like everyone's eyes were on me, like for some reason they knew what awaited me through the doors of the Captain's quarters. Maybe I was being paranoid, which seems to makes sense; because that happens to be on my mind twenty four hours a day. _Don't touch your hair, it's too obvious. _Or. _That mans looking at you strangely, spit like a man._ Whatever I find myself doing, I always think twice before actually doing it. 

I'm constantly fearful of nothing and I am sick and tired of living in fear! This has to end now! So, when we finally reached Captain Sparrow's door, I straightened my shoulders and held my chin up high. I was to not be afraid of anything, I was Roger now and I decided that Roger is a brave and loyal boy.

Gibbs creaked open the door to allow me in, when I stepped in to the dimly lit room the door slammed shut behind me. I was stuck now, no turning back.

Captain Sparrow stepped out from a back room, "There he is… Roger, isn't that your name?" He asked, fiddling with an empty mug on the table.

I took one fearless step forward, "Yes sir, that's my name." I said, confirming his question.

Captain nodded, looking like he was mulling something over in his mind. "There seems to be an air of mystery about you Roger." This was a fact, and not one for me to answer to. "Do you have a history behind you Roger, one that you aren't entirely proud of?"

Now it was my turn to talk and Roger is a loyal person, so all I he could do is tell the truth. "Yes sir, but I wouldn't say that I'm not proud of it. I just like keeping it private, that's all." See a simple truth, without telling too much truth that would get me in trouble.

Captain Sparrow smirked, "You know who you remind me of?" He asked.

"No sir, who?" I asked, becoming more comfortable in the Captains presence that I took a sit on one of his big comfy chairs.

"Me." He replied, "Of course a younger version of meself." He paused and took a swig of rum from his now full mug. "I ran away from home, of course there wasn't much of a home for me. My mother died and my father…well let's just say he wasn't entirely _there_ all the time. As a result I boarded a ship and left for the open waters, it was rough going for awhile until I got me own crew and ship. Now I can chase all the wenches and drink all the rum I want." He let out a bellowing laugh and clapped me on the back. "How would you like me to get you a dirty wench at next port, huh son?"

My face was glowing red with heat, not from embarrassment but from anger. Why do men think of women asobjects for them to _play_ around with? Just because some whores betray women like that, doesn't mean it's true. I am one of those women and I think Captain Sparrow's intensions with us are totally revolting. "No sir, that is quite alright." I spoke through gritted teeth.

He circled back around the table so he was facing me, "Oh well your loss, but I didn't bring you in here to talk about past life and whores." He took another drink and continued. "I brought you in here to make a…deal if you will. I've seen you've been practicing your swordsmanship skills with Oliver and I think you are getting quite good."

My anger with him flooded away in one instant, _he thinks I'm good with my sword. _I was purely overjoyed, "Thank you sir."

"No need to thank me, thank Oliver for teaching you so well. Of course he gets his skills from his father…but that's a whole other story. The deal is I want you and Oliver to be my Scurry Rats." He pointed out bluntly.

"What's a Scurry Rat sir?" I asked, confused and generally worried about where this was heading.

He waved his hand in the air, "Oh it's just this name I made up for people who ran onto other ships or ports and return to me with objects. The only thing is, is these objects might be hard to get; which is why I need young, fast and excellent swordsmen to complete these tasks." He explained, giving me a smile.

"Umm, have you spoken to Oliver about this?" I asked.

"Yes, of course and his mother too."

This threw me for a loop, I didn't know women were aloud on ships. "I didn't know his mother was aboard." I stated.

"Oh yes, great woman. She is quite good with the sword herself." He emptied his mug of all its rum and slammed it back down on the table. "She's a hard one to miss, with the long brown hair and the fact that she's a woman. I'm quite surprised you haven't met her."

I didn't reply I was shocked that Oliver failed to mention this. Or did he and I just failed to hear it. On either accounts, this was brand new information and somewhat exciting. Another woman on board made me feel fairly relieved, maybe they will accept me after all if I chose to show my true identity.

"Well good Roger, I have some things to catch up on. So, if I have any further information about this Scurry Rat business I'll be surely to give it to you." He said, while getting up and then walked away from the table. Apparently this conversation was over and I was just told to leave.



When I left the Captain's quarters I found my way to my sleeping arrangement in the storage room. There I picked up my sword, which I keep securely hidden in the rafter above my hammock; I also envisioned fighting evil pirates and winning duel after duel after duel.

Then before I knew it sweat was running down my neck and I reeked of body odor. My arms and legs were throbbing along with a few blisters on my hands who decided to open up and bleed all over my sword.

That was defiantly enough for tonight, so I hid my sword back up in the rafter and trotted off to fetch some water. I brought three pails full back to my hammock where I stripped off my clothes and used one bucket to wash them. Then I hung them to dry, while I used the remaining water to wash myself. It has been a long time since I've actually felt semi clean. I poured water on my face and let it run through my tangled hair; I almost could feel all the sweat and dirt sliding away.

My water supply soon ran out, but my clothes weren't even close to dry yet. So, I curled up in my hammock for awhile, enjoying the sounds on the ship. The creaking, groaning and the splashing of the waves all seemed to intermingle and create one big musical noise that I loved to listen to, because it was never the same. Then I heard something that was new, it sounded like footsteps and they were getting louder. Which only could mean one thing; they were getting closer… to me.

I checked my clothes, they still weren't completely dry yet, but even if they were I wouldn't have time to slip them on. Now I had to hide, so I ducked behind rope and a stack of crates and waited for the unknown person to come and leave.

But when the footsteps reached the store room they walked around for awhile, but then they stopped and they stayed quiet for some time. Paranoid and rather curious, I poked my head around the corner to spy…Oliver. _What was he doing here? _I thought, but just as I thought this his head snapped in my direction and he spotted me. I popped myself back in my hiding spot, totally aware that I had nothing to cover myself with.

I heard Oliver chuckle, "Sorry to _intrude_, but I was just wondering if Jack talked to you about the Scurry Rats."

"Yes he did." I glanced around frantically for something…anything to cover myself with. No luck.

I heard Oliver take a step forward, "Did you agree?"

"Yes, but before we keep talking could you pass me my clothes?" I asked, sticking my hand up over the stack of crates.

Oliver snorted and shuffled around, then a moment later I felt a bundle being placed in my hand. Very quickly I slid everything on and buttoned every button, relieved to have clothes on again, I stood up. Oliver was swinging on my hammock, patiently waiting to continue our conversation.

"Sorry about that." I said, walking over to him.

He smiled, "Don't be sorry, I understand that you would want to bathe yourself."

I stood there awkwardly for a moment, not really sure what to say or do. I glanced at Oliver who was swigging his legs back and forth making the hammock sway dangerously high. "Is that all you came down here to ask me?" I asked, referring to the question he had asked me while I was behind the crate.

"Yes, pretty much and I also wanted to say that I think it will be really great. You are getting extremely close to mastering your sword." He beamed at me, I was glad I was making him proud.

"Thank you."

He nodded and continued rocking on my hammock; he looked like he was enjoying himself. Then he glanced at me, "What to join me?" He patted his hand on the hammock next to him.

"No, I don't think I should."

"Oh come on its fun." He said then he stuck out his feet so they hit the floor, which made the hammock stop swaying. "Come on, you know you want to."

I couldn't say no twice, so I cautiously sat down next to him on the hammock. Then he started swinging his legs, so I mimicked his movements. Then no sooner, the hammock started swinging violently and we were laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Our legs became independent from our bodies and they started swinging around crazily, bumping into things which would make the hammock take a sharp twist. At one point our legs tangled and we plummeted to the floor beneath us.

We lied there entangled for seconds completely silent regaining our breath, but before we could a whole new fit of laughter broke out between us. It was the most I've ever laughed in my life, as a result that next morning my voice was completely gone.

**What do you think? I want your thoughts! Reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

Hello

**I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but I had a sudden urge today to add a chapter. Hope you like it; please review it will make my day. You have no idea… :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters, but I do own Bella and Oliver (woot woot!)**

**Chapter Five**

A storm was raging just above the horizon, with purple and black clouds swirling toward the north. The lightening was hard to miss when it lit the sky up as much as the sun did during the day. Jack said it was going to tough going for a while, so he decided that tonight was the perfect opportunity for Oliver and me to try out our new roles as Scurry Rats.

We were stopping at a port town where there was supposedly a man named Hans, he was going to give us directions to a town on the inside of the island. There, we had to look for a tombstone with the name Fredrick R. Tucker. Then we started digging.

I knew robbing a grave was wrong in all degrees, but I came to the fact that I was working with pirates here. And pirates do _anything _to get what the wanted. I was just afraid to do what I needed to do, but Oliver was coming with me, so I wouldn't be alone.

Once the night sank down around us and the storm grew steadily closer, Jack pushed us off the ship to do his dirty work.

"Good luck lads!" he bellowed from the helm, waving his hat in the air.

My stomach churned uneasily as we walked down the dock, Oliver was to my right, my hand on his sword. He was defiantly ready for any unnecessary action. I on the other hand was not too thrilled to put my sword to battle quite so soon, I still haven't even beat Oliver at a simple match.

I glanced back at the ship to make sure it was still waiting for us and it hadn't abandoned us on an unknown island. But luckily it was still there bobbing viciously in the rising waves. I spotted Jack still at the helm watching over us with hawk like eyes and by his side was a slender figure with long wavy hair. My eyes couldn't remember anyone on the ship who fit this description.

"Oliver, who is that next to Jack," I asked.

He glanced back to the ship and sighed, "That would be my mother."

"Oh."

We walked in silence throughout the town, trying to find the man named Hans. We walked past numerous taverns and motels, but were unable to find the potion hut that Hans' mistress owned.

Oliver led the way as we weaved through trees and paths, looking for any glowing light of a lantern. We stopped at a tree stump and Oliver sat down exasperated.

"I give up!" He mumbled into his hands.

The wind had picked up incredibly and rain was starting to sneak through the tops of the trees. I too was feeling a little defeated, but Jack wouldn't have given us a task he knew we couldn't finish, would he? I sank down on my knees by Oliver's side, waiting for him to regain his motivation. I believed in him, because he believed in me when I first started working on my fighting skills.

Time ticked by and the rain came down harder then ever, soaking us from head to toe. Oliver still didn't move a fraction of an inch on the stump. _How could he just sit there and wallow in the pouring rain? _I thought to myself, starting to get a little irritated with his behavior.

"Oliver!" I yelled through the rumbling thunder.

He raised his head with a jolt, wide eyed and generally shocked with my outburst.

"Are we just going to just sit here in the rain or are we going to finish this and get back to the ship where it's DRY?" I questioned him, my voice rising with hysteria.

His face settled into its normal emotion as he stood up by my side, but there was an unsettling gleam in his eye. Either he had an idea or he was just got really excited. Oliver took my hand in a locking grip and started to run down the path, with me dragging helplessly behind him

"Where are we going?" I yelled, the pouring rain making a thick curtain all around us.

"When Jack said 'potions' he didn't mean it literally, he meant the word men use for a type of drink. He means a tavern, all they make there is a Rum Potion." Oliver was yelling excitedly over the roar of the storm, but all I knew was that he finally understood where to go. Which was good enough for me at this point.

We finally came up to a rackety old tavern in the out skirts of town, it was called **Tanya's Rum Potions**; we passed it several times on our earlier search. Oliver pushed the door open with a loud screech and we ran inside from the hammering rain. I desperately wanted to shake the rain out of my hair, but I was in no situation to take off my hat, because inside the tavern numerous men stared at us with drunken eyes.

I immediately felt conspicuous, so I stayed half hidden behind Oliver.

The men continued to stare at us, but one was bold enough to stand up on top of his table. "You youngins' lookin' for a good time, come sit by old Harold here and I'll get ye a warm pint of rum." The crowd howled in laughter at a joke I just didn't find funny.

"Sorry to disappoint you gents, but I'm looking for Hans. Anyone here know of him?" Oliver asked his voice clean and demanding.

No one said anything, but a burly man at the back of the room rose to standing position and motioned us with his hand to follow him further into the tavern. Oliver, without a second thought, strolled right through the crowd of drunkenly greedy men while I clung to the back of his coat.

We ended up in an empty back room, with a small rickety table and chair. There was one wall lined with shelves of rum bottles, obviously ready to be served up to the men out in the main room.

"I'm Hans." The burly man spoke to Oliver in a deep Irish accent, he out stretched his hand. Oliver took it bravely and gave him a curt handshake; I however didn't loosen my hold on his coat.

"Hello, I was sent by Jack Sparrow."

Hans reacted abruptly, his eyes roamed over us with curiosity and then it soon turned into sympathy. He reached into the inside pocket of his over coat and retrieved a small piece of parchment and handed it warily to Oliver.

Oliver took it and looked over it once, to make sure it's what we really needed. "Thank you, Hans." He turned around to leave the room, but Hans' sturdy hand caught his shoulder.

"What ye lads have gotten into is pure trouble; I suggest ye get out while ye still can." Hans said with caution burning through his words, it made a spasm of fear ripple down my neck and all the way down to my toes.

Oliver didn't turn back around to speak to the burly Hans, "Thank you."

I gave Hans one last glance before I followed Oliver back out into the vexing storm.

   

Oliver found us a nice little shed to stay in while we studied our piece of parchment. As soon as he shut the door behind us he unfolded it and held it in his hands cautiously. I leaned over his side so I could get a good look at the article, at first all I saw were lines and shapes. But it soon came into focus and turned into a strange looking map. It had words written on it too, but they were in a language I have never seen.

"What does it mean?" I whispered, entranced by the complications the small map held.

"I don't understand it either, but I do know that it's leading us to the town on the inside of the island. The problem is, is how is it leading us there? Because this right here is suppose to be where we are," He pointed to a cluster of tiny squares that represented buildings, "but it doesn't show any other settlement anywhere on the island."

We both stared at it for a while, trying to decipher the meaning. Oliver soon got impatient and handed it to me while he started pacing around the shed. I began trying to figure out the random shapes and jumbling up the letters to make words that I could read, but nothing made any sense.

Right when I felt the need to throw the map into the dirt and smash it to a plump with my shoe a rain drop seeped through the roof and dropped on the map. It spread into a small puddle and I cursed under my breath as I wiped it off frantically, but I was stopped suddenly by a new figure that appeared on the paper. I looked at it petrified; figures were starting to spread across the wet parts of the map.

"Oliver," I murmured.

He instantly ceased his pacing and came obediently to my side; he too stared wide eyed at the new additions to the map. "That's a trail." He pointed to a new snake like line leading from the town to a wide circle in the center of the island. Inside the circle was a skull and cross bones, which gave an unnecessary chill down my spine.

"And that's the cemetery?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Oliver just nodded and I tried to suppress a whimper.

"Now the trail must be just a mile to the north, we must have passed by it earlier, let's go." Oliver started toward the door, but my body was frozen on the spot. He glanced back at me fear coated on his own face, "Were in this together Bella." He came back to me and took my hand and a wave of warmth spread throughout my body, giving me the courage I needed to step forward.

**Thoughts? Questions? Anything, I want to know!**

**Just no flames, please.**


End file.
